


The Koffing goes boom BOOM!

by Violet_Dawn_001



Series: Go Green Team! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Colorlocke Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Dawn_001/pseuds/Violet_Dawn_001
Summary: Everyone has their gags.Team Rocket has their blasting off again, Ash always gets shocked by Pikachu, etc.Sometimes it is good, sometimes it is bad.This Colorlocke Challenge has a gag too.Though Green Team and Tabitha really, really don't like it.What's the gag?Well, it is small, purple, full of toxic gas, floats, and enjoys smiling while it goes boom, BOOM!
Relationships: Team & Trainer
Series: Go Green Team! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814707
Kudos: 2





	The Koffing goes boom BOOM!

It was a simple task. Get the professor away from people and take the Meteorite to deliver it to Boss Maxie.  
So simple, it required just him, the great admin Tabitha, and just one grunt to accomplish it.  
It was almost too simple. But hey, Tabitha would take simple if that meant he could show Boss Maxie what he was made of. Perfect material for Chief Admin.

Unfortunately, Tabitha was in for long, long lesson on what was simple and what was complicated.

Tabitha was at Meoter Falls when it began. He was trying to convince the silly man that he was being mugged and NOT being listened to. That professor was acting too much like Tabitha when he wanted to show off something he made. Way too close for comfert. Then some kids, who were more simpletons than the professor, decided to show up. Okay, the boy was simpleton for trying to stop a mugging. The girl was smart by attempting to draw him away from this foolish endaver. But she was still simpleton by NOT getting backup herself. So Tabitha was going to give them both a free lesson on how terrifying the world of adults can be.

They all entered into a Multi Battle: Tabitha, the grunt, and those two kids.  
Tabitha sent out his beautiful and fierce Mightyheyna. while the grunt sent out an average Koffing. The boy called upon a Combusken when the girl summoned a Gallade. Not two Pokemon you see everyday, but they must still be crushed in battle.

His Mightyheyna’s glare weakened their attack. What can one do in the presence of his wonderful Mightyheyna? These two kids will be crushed! Or at least, that was supposed to happen.

“Com’on Koffing! Let’s show them what we got!” The grunt next to him yells. “Destroy them all with Self-Destruct!” Koffing smiled, so widely that it almost went all around its ball-like body.

Floating up to the center of the battlefield, the Koffing made sounds like pops and hisses. “Brandon, look out!” the girl cried as she began to push him away. The sight was enough to make Tabitha chuckle. Until he remembered that Self-Destruct hit everyone in the battle. “Wait-”

Ka-Boom! A wave of explosions burst out into the cave, covering all with dust. The Koffing fell to the ground, causing more dust to fly. The kids lowered their arms from their faces, the only thing keeping dust from their eyes. “We’re…still alive?” One of them asked. Tabitha would have only cared about that if they were a Team Member. But since they weren’t, Tabitha was much more concerned that their Pokemon were still not fainted even after that mini explosion. Worst of all, his Mightyheyna was weakened by the blast.

“All right, send out your next Pokemon.” Tabitha said to her. The look on her face clearly said there was none. AND the look on the kids’ faces said they were going to not pass up on taking down his beloved Mightyheyna. Tabitha barely had any time to panic before his whole team was knocked out.

As if things could not get any worse, Team Aqua of all people showed up to witness the kids’ glorious faces of triumph. However, the great Admin Tabitha was not going to give into his anger. No, he had a task to complete. A simple one indeed. Get in, get the Meteorite, and get out. So Tabitha did just that. As Tabitha placed the Meteorite in Boss Maxie’s hand, he could barely heard the “Good job Tabthia, thank you.” Boss Maxie could now never praise him on how well done the mission went or how well HE did. Tabitha lost that opportunity because that Koffing blew it up! Tabitha would have to make certain that THE Koffing would never cause any trouble for him ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that, my dear readers, was just the beginning of a long, explousive journey with Koffing.  
> Because for some reason, THE Koffing keeps. Showing. UP! FOR, ONE, MORE, BOOM!
> 
> P.S.  
> Tabitha has no idea that he just did a great job, not a good job. Seriously, he gets mad in private stuff, but once he is on the job, he is cool.


End file.
